seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Princesses
Sea Princesses (known as Princesas do Mar ''in Brazil) is a series of children's books created by the Brazilian writer and cartoonist Fábio Yabu. Their first book was released in 2004 by publisher Panda Books; due to the success nine other books were made. In 2007 it was adapted into a cartoon produced by Brazillian studio Flamma Films, Spanish studio Neptuno Films & the Australian distributor Southern Star Entertainment (now EndemolShine Australia). It was dubbed into 11 languages and broadcast in 50 countries around the world. Plot The stories are set in the world of Salacia, a hidden kingdom under the sea, full of princes and princesses from kingdoms representing different animal species. Fearing an inevitable conflict with the people of Terra Firma (Drylanders), the kings and queens of the sea forbid their daughters and sons to have any contact with the surface people, who are completely unaware of Salacia's existence. Three princesses, namely Polvina, the Octopus Princess, Tubarina, the Shark Princess and Ester, the Starfish Princess, live, go to school and play together as friends, unravelling the mysteries of Salacia on their many adventures. Episodes :''See also the list of episodes Season 1 premiered in 2007 while Season 2 premiered in 2009. Each season consists of 52 12-minute episodes, making a total of 104 episodes. Some stations broadcast the episodes separately while some stations broadcast two episodes paired together. List of books A Message from Azuma Yeonchi (admin) I don't usually like to hijack pages like this, but I'll make an exception just this once. There is no detailed information regarding the books on the wiki because we obviously don't have them. However, I am considering the possibility of doing so in the long-term future, that is if I finally have the money and the capacity to buy all ten of the above books online and translate them myself. If you want to read information about the books now, then someone's going to have to help get that information. Since I'm unable to provide that help right now (and possibly in the future if I forget about this), I'm hoping that the Brazilian fans of this series, or any other Brazilian who happens to have the books, will be able to do so (I'm pointing out Brazilians in particular because the books were only released in Brazil). So if you happen to be one of those people and you're willing to provide scans, snapshots, transcripts and/or even translations of the Princesas do Mar books, then please feel free to contact me. Short stories In addition to the books and cartoon series, the author, Fábio Yabu, has also published two short stories on the official Princesas do Mar website. They provide a slightly dark and surreal twist for several characters in the series. * Isa's Gift (O Presente de Isa) * Mothers and Daughters (Mães e Filhas) Localized titles *English — Sea Princesses *Arabic — أميرات البحر '(amirat albahr)''' *Czech — ''Mořské princezny *French — Princesses des Mers *German — Die Meeresprinzessinnen *Hungarian — A tenger hercegnői *Italian — Le Principesse del Mare *Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal) — Princesas do Mar *Romanian — Prinţesele mării *Serbian — Morske princeze *Slovene — Morske princese *Spanish (Latin America) — Princesas del Mar *Spanish (Spain) — El Reino de Acuática *Turkish — Deniz Prensesleri Broadcast channels Category:Browse